


Loud Like Love

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Neighbours, annoyed Phil, noisy dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Phil moves into a new apartment thinking it will be nice and quiet. What happens when his realises he has a loud neighbour?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

His new apartment looked nice, really nice. It had two bedrooms, a big lounge and a fully equiped kitchen. Phil couldn’t ask for more.

He was glad he had found this apartment, it was a quiet area where he could get all his work done without any distractions. ‘Ah, I think I will enjoy living here’, and with that last thought, Phil drifted to sleep in his new bed.

_____________

Phil had been living in the new apartment for two months, and he already knew some of the neighbours, like Mr. Lewis, a very nice man who had a very nice dog.

Apparently, Phil wasn’t aware of the boy living next door. He arrived home late, after having a horrible day at work he just wanted to sit on his desk with a cup of tea and finish all the work he hadn’t done yet.

He took a steamy shower, put on his comfiest pyjamas and warmest hoodie and started typing on his laptop. He hadn’t typed a paragraph yet when he heard a loud crash from his neighbour’s flat. What was his neighbour doing at 21:30?

He decided to let it go and continued typing. Phil, now concentrated, tried to block the loud laughs coming from the other flat. ‘Okay, that’s it!’ Phil stood up and grabbed his headphones, plugging them into his computer and blasting Muse through them, trying to block the noises.

After a few minutes listening to music he heard something more. Where they actually singing ‘’High School Musical’’ songs next door? Not being able to write anymore, Phil decided it was time that he faced his neighbour to turn the volume down.

Phil, furiously stood up, grabbed his apartment keys shoving them into the hoodie’s pocket and stormed out. Once he was in front of his neighbour’s door, he took a deep breath and knocked three times. When no one answered, he started banging the door, much harder this time.

He suddenly heard a voice through the door, it sounded like a young man speaking ‘’Wait, I think someone is by the door’’, and with that sentence the door started to open.

Phil, ready to shout into their neighbours face that he needed to lower the volume because he really needed to finish that work, was left speechless. ‘WOW… this man has the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen’

‘’Hey… can I help you?’’ his cute neighbour said, looking at him with a small smile.

Phil, still looking at his eyes started shuttering ‘’erm yeah… could you actually lower the volume? I’m trying to work and your singing doesn’t really help…’’ he awkwardly laughed.

‘’Oh, I’m sorry, yeah we will keep the volume down, don’t worry. Maybe when you are done you can come in and have a nice time if you want’’ his neighbour offered. He was attractive and also nice, why hadn’t he introduced himself yet? Phil thought.

‘’I will consider it. Thank you.’’, he gave him a small smile before turning back to his apartment. He started to take his keys out of the hoodie when he looked back and saw that his neighbour was checking him out? WAIT WHAT?

‘’Hey’’, his neighbour called him again, ‘’what’s your name?’’

‘’Phil, my name is Phil’’, he softly answered.

‘’Nice…’’ he responded, looking at him up and down while he bit his lower lip, ‘’oh, and nice name too’’, he cheekily winked at him before closing the door.

Phil, not quite believing this, decided that yeah, he was glad he had moved into the new apartment. What he didn’t expect was that, in a few months, he would have Mr. Lewis complaining at his door because he and his boyfriend Dan were having ‘’sex too loudly and they needed to keep it down’’.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
